A Different Kind of Treat
by JunebugPancakes
Summary: Clive doesn't want to take Luke out for ice cream, but the professor is making him. Clive is utterly ticked off that he has to be there so he ignores everything Luke says and gets him something he doesn't want. When Luke tries to make Clive jealous of him, Clive gets more intrigued than jealous. WARNING: Explicit MaleXMale sex.


"Do I honestly have to...?"

"Yes, Clive. I'm busy working on the lecture, so that makes you option number two. You'll take Luke out to get ice cream and that's that." The professor was always busy before big lectures at the university. He was such a good professor, but at times it could be a burden on everyone else in the Layton house. Clive was the only other one in the house that could drive and the bus wasn't an option for Luke in the professor's eyes. After fifteen minutes of arguing back and forth, Clive gave up and agreed to take Luke out for his little treat.

"Ugh, fine..." Clive rolled his eyes as the professor tossed the car keys to him and with a quick flick of his wrist, he caught them without even looking. He didn't understand why they were celebrating something as common as Luke's good grades. He always got good grades! Then again, he always got ice cream for it too. It was what gave the boy a reason to work so hard, not that it was that difficult for him to be at the top of his class anyhow. After all, studying with the professor must rub off even a little, right? Eh, Clive didn't really care. He was just upset that he has to spend part of his day with that little brat. That stupid, little brat... That stupid, annoying, whiny, little brat, who of which he had made certain with the professor before that he wanted to stay as far away from as possible. "You owe me one, professor. You know I hate that crybaby apprentice of yours." Clive didn't bother waiting for a response before storming out of the professor's study, as he was sure that he was going to get a harsh comeback.

He grabbed Luke's arm roughly as he marched past him and headed outside to the Laytonmobile.

"Hey!" Luke shouted as he was snatched.

"Be quiet, pest. The professor says I'm in charge of giving you a frozen headache, so I suggest you behave," Clive snarled in response. Luke stared at him while climbing into the car- trying to figure out what he meant. His train of thought came to a screeching halt when he noticed Clive was glaring back at him with daggers in his eyes.

"I swear to god, Luke, if you don't stop staring at me..." The elder cautioned, not needing a finish to his sentence to scare the younger male next to him. Luke swallowed hard and turned away. Clive wasn't a very fun person at all when he was cross, so he knew it was best not to test him. While going down the rode, Luke kept a close watch on Clive- afraid that he might try to push him out of the car or something. He didn't, and they finally arrived at the ice cream shop.

Luke babbled on and on about what he wanted, making sure to add in the specifics. After all, it was his choice what he wanted because he's the one that made the good grades. Clive, of course, ignored him and just got him a plain old vanilla cone for him. Why should he care if the little pipsqueak got what he wanted? He was always in the way, anyhow. Luke protested and demanded his order be filled, but Clive ignored him once again and sat down at one of the tables, looking at the wall beside of him and trying not to strangle the runt to death. Luke groaned loudly and sat down across from him.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you? The professor would've gotten me exactly what I wanted. Humph!" With each word out of Luke's mouth, Clive was getting closer and closer to ringing his neck. "And another thing is- you're so incredibly rude! I mean, you totally ignored everything I said!"

"..."

"Why didn't you get anything, anyway?" Luke asked as he was examining his treat.

"..."

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"..." Clive just wanted him to shut up, so he looked him like he was listening. Luke snorted and turned to the side, looking at everyone else in the shop. He figured since Clive didn't get anything then it would be fun to at least make him jealous, so he started slowly licking his ice cream- trying to tempt him into getting upset. He made sure to lick his lips every once in a while too to show how good it was. Clive watched him with widening eyes. What was he doing? He watched a little closer. The little shrimp was toying with him! Luke continued to make a show of his ice cream. He purposely dropped a little on his shirt and wiped it up with his finger- licking and sucking his finger until it was clean again. Clive smirked as he watched the teen's actions. He certainly was toying with him and it certainly was working, but not quite in the way that Luke had been hoping. Clive found it more intriguing than annoying. He gazed at Luke with desire. Desire for ice cream? No, he wasn't even looking at that. He could care less about that. He was watching Luke's mouth- observing the way Luke's tongue ran across the desert slowly and seductively. In no time at all, Luke had seduced Clive to the point, the elder couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Luke, would you hurry up and finish that ice cream? I don't want to be here all day."

"Yeah, well maybe I would go faster if I had gotten what I wanted..."

"I'm sorry, alright? Listen, if you finish that quickly, I promise to give you a better treat as make up for not listening to you. Sound okay with you?"

"What kind of treat?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you that, now would it?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Come on, Luke... What if it was something you really wanted?"

"Then you wouldn't give it to me because you're a huge jerk like that."

"Luke..."

"Don't wear out my name." Clive reached over from across the table and knocked the treat out of Luke's hand- causing it to crash down on the floor. He smirked.

"You sure you don't want anything else?"

"What's wrong with you, Clive? You're just a bully!" Luke kneeled down on the floor and started trying to tidy up the mess. Clive placed a bill on the table to pay for the treat and stood up, walking up behind him, squatting down, and grabbing him by the torso. He picked him up and carried him outside bridal style.

"Don't worry about that. The staff will clean it up, so you don't have to worry about it," The elder said with a lustful look in his eye. Luke began struggling and pushing away from him.

"Put me down! This is creepy beyond all reason!" Luke responded, pushing on his chest. Clive watched him with a smile and carried him back to the Laytonmobile, setting him inside and closing the door. He got in on the other side and stared at the boy, his eyes keeping the same gaze as before. Luke watched him back with a far more disgusted look. "Well, come on, if you're going to give me that other treat then don't keep me waiting." He was always such a bossy little thing... it was quite the turn on to Clive. The elder took hold of the wheel and drove out to a more secluded area. The sunset was beaming into the car, casting an almost romantic glow inside. "Where are we...? I thought you were going to get me another treat since you were rude enough to ruin the one from before."

"Calm down, Luke, you'll get your treat. You just have to try and guess what it is."

"How am I supposed to know what you're doing when we're practically in the middle of no where?"

"Well, if you don't want it..." Clive gripped the wheel with a smirk.

"No, wait! Um... I'll give it a shot." Luke analyzed his surroundings for a moment- studding the trees and the inside of the car.

"I'll give you a free hint, okay?" Clive offered, and Luke looked at him. "The treat is in this car and it's in the back seat. You won't see it from up here, so you'll have to climb back there. You have five seconds to find it, and if you-"

"Only five seconds? I don't even know what I'm looking for, how can I possibly find it in five seconds?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I overestimated your puzzle solving skills. I'll just take you home and-"

"Ugh, fine!" Clive chuckled and continued:

"As I was saying, if you don't find it in that time limit, I'll just come back there and show you." Luke nodded in agreement and climbed in the back. Clive got out of the car and waited around for the time he had. Luke was frantically studding the car- searching all of the open places he could find. He was cut off when door opened and Clive got in beside of him, putting an arm around the boy's shoulder and looking down at him. "Did you happen to find it, little man?"

"I'm not little! And I looked around, but I couldn't find anything out of place. What's the answer?" Clive burst into laughter and Luke glared at him. "There is no surprise is there? You're just a big, fat liar!"

"Oh, Luke, you're such a card... There is a treat- it's in this car and it's in the back seat. You can't see it from in the front, because it's behind your seat. Five seconds passed and you couldn't find it, but what I didn't tell you is that the treat wouldn't be in the car until after the time limit." Luke's eyes showed that he was beginning to understand. Clive didn't get a response otherwise, so he continued. "Your puzzle solving skills are a little rusty, eh Luke? No matter, everyone makes careless mistakes. Ready for me to show you the treat?" Luke was completely unable to respond, his thoughts were too chaotic to tell him to respond, or better yet, to run. Clive saw that he wasn't going to get a response, so he went ahead and began the surprise.

He reached down and put one hand on Luke's thigh and cupped the teen's chin with his other hand, pulling him in for a kiss. Luke's eyes were wide and confused. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? This was not like him at all. His mind was telling him to move, but his body was completely immobilized from the intensity of the kiss. As the elder pulled back and studied the boy's face, Luke's expression didn't change in the slightest. He was totally blown away at what just happened.

"You see, dear Luke, I'm the other treat. Oh, and I want you to do to me what you did to your first treat, get it?" Clive explained as he stroked the teen's cheek with the hand that was previously on his thigh. Luke got it. He got it perfectly. He understood full well that Clive was ordering him to give him a blowjob. This wasn't what he was expecting at all! He wanted to object. He needed to object! This wasn't going to stand! He uttered out a response that was supposed to sound like, 'nuh-uh' but came out more as a confused whimper. Clive took it like so and gently took the boy's hat off, smiling at him. "Alright, when I said I wanted you to treat me the same, I was just trying to find a nicer way of telling you to to suck my cock. Get it now?" Clive was gently pushing Luke's head down as he spoke. Luke pulled back instinctively and fell onto his back.

"Y-You-... What?"

"Oh, I get it, you're a bit shy, huh? Don't worry, I won't bite... hard." He made quick work of his own shorts, lowering them as well as his underwear and grabbing Luke's head, yanking it down towards his member. "Be nice, alright? Like I said, sweetly and gently like your ice cream." Luke's eyes were wide and in total shock. He tried to back away, but Clive had a grip on his hair. Clive pulled him up to his face and smiled at him. "Don't worry, love. I promise that this is the only thing I'll make you do for me. I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you play along. In the end, you'll be thanking me. Just do me this small kindness, please?"

Luke stared at him with his eyes welling up with tears and Clive lowered the the teen's head back down to his member. He didn't really want to do it, but then again... he had never actually heard Clive ask nicely for anything. It gave him a sudden spark of generosity- one that blossomed into a small crush as he ran his tongue along the elder's part, causing Clive to shiver as his breath hitched in his chest. The older male looked down at him, his eyes clouding with lust and desire. Luke grabbed Clive's member and gently ran his fingers long it as well, while he sweetly kissed and licked it. The elder tensed up as he gripped Luke's hair tighter, trying to push him to do more.

"Luke, it's not enough..." Luke smiled and carefully inserted a little of the length into his mouth and sucked slowly and enticingly. Clive couldn't stand the torture the boy was giving him. He needed more and he was going to get it. He pushed Luke's head down a little further, trying to get him to go on. Luke wasn't his slave and he wasn't going to be treated as such. He resisted the push and continued what he was doing before. Clive was getting a little irritated with his attitude and pushed on him harder. Being smart as he was, Luke knew better than to anger him, so he reluctantly complied- covering about half of the length. He sucked a little slower, however, to show that he wasn't happy about it.

"Luke, don't tease me. I don't like to be teased and it might get you somewhere you don't want to be," Clive threatened, pushing on him harder. Luke rolled his eyes and went further, sucking a little faster. Clive grinned and began pulling and pushing on him- trying to move him faster.

"Faster now, Luke." The elder stroked the boy's hair with one hand and the younger blushed. It made him happy to see that Clive was happy. He gladly moved faster, sucking at a more moderate rate. Clive was breathing heavily already. It had been quite a long while since he was last intimate with anyone. It would be a lie to say he was a virgin, but since it had been such a long time, it certainly felt like it was his first time. Very soon, he was hard in Luke's mouth, needing more and more. Luke could feel it, too. He sucked at a faster and more aggressively, feeling himself get hard as well. He found his hand snaking down to his own member and rubbing it needily. Clive was getting pushy, he wanted Luke to hurry up.

"...I-I said, 'f-faster..!'" This was, in fact, Luke's first time and he could only do so much. It's not like he hadn't touched himself before, he wasn't exactly what people would call innocent, but obviously he's never been closely intimate with anyone, much less another male. Clive didn't think about that, though. It was the last thing on his mind at this point. All he wanted right now was more. He used his hands and guided Luke's head along faster and more smoothly. _More, dammit, more!_

Luke was doing the best he could, but he was being pushed a little too far. He reched and pulled back. Clive glared at him a moment before smiling sweetly. It was sort of a good thing that Luke had pulled back. After all, Clive wasn't one to break a promise and he kind of felt back for being greedy and pushing Luke to go on. He was very close as well, so it would've all been over if Luke hadn't pulled back. He stroked the boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I got carried away. I did promise you that I would make you feel good too, didn't I?" He cooed. He gently pushed Luke back and began pulling the teen's sweater off. Luke cooperated with a smile, watching the elder strip him of his shirt, shorts, and everything else covering his body and preventing him from doing what was needed. Clive quickly rid himself of his own clothing and sat back, admiring the younger boy's body and how flawless he was. He had a few scratches here and there from animal conversations that had gone wrong, but all in all, this boy was perfect. It made Clive all the more eager to make him his. Quick as possible, he offered three fingers to Luke's lips with a sweet smile. The younger was confused, but he just shrugged and took the digits into his mouth- lubricating them well.

While Luke was playing with Clive's fingers, the elder leaned down over Luke's manhood and ran his tongue along the teen's perfectly flawless chest, stopping and sucking on one of the delicate peaks which made Luke gasp and shiver. Moving down, he dragged his tongue along the boy's body, leaving a wet trail behind that caused any air that hit the teen to feel chilly and make Luke's warm skin form goose bumps. Clive's hot breath was adding contrast to the chilly feeling and making Luke twist and wiggle his body as the elder kissed his torso. He carefully sucked on the younger's skin, nipping down just a little and causing Luke to whimper and push him to do it again. Clive chuckled and picked another spot on the boy's lovely figure to suck and nip, resulting in Luke tensing his body for a brief moment and moaning slightly. The elder was playing with him, trying to turn him on more. He breathed in Luke's sent, pressing his face into the boy's torso and kissing him gently. With his free hand, he reached up and played with one of Luke's soft nipples, and the teen shivered. Removing his hand once again, he sweetly began licking the boy's bellybutton and rubbing his chest, making him twist his body and move his hips in rhythm. He looked up that the younger male and grinned, continuing to lick every crevice and dip in Luke's body and making the boy ache with want.

Luke watched Clive as he teased him. Luke certainly was beautiful, but he was no comparison to Clive. The elder was muscular and tone (building 'Future' London wasn't the job for a pushover) with beads of sweat forming on his body. He was ready for more and Luke could tell. He was showing Luke his sweet side and letting him feel loved. All Clive needed was sex, but he knew full well that Luke needed more to feel good, so he used the basics as well as a few tricks of his own to show it. One of his tricks surfaced when he was sucking the teen's member. The way his tongue slowly and skillfully prodded at the head, making Luke audibly moan and tense up. He worked his way down- kissing and licking with such precision and skill that he even got chills himself!

Suddenly he shoved Luke's entire part into his mouth, making Luke pull the fingers out of his mouth and whine with pleasure. Clive chuckled into his task and started sucking unhurriedly, covering the whole length with ease. Then, he gradually quickened his pace. Luke was tense and shaking with want. He held Clive's fingers close to the mouth and he was gazing at them, knowing he should really continue, but he just couldn't. Not while he was moaning and panting, anyway. He actually felt a bit guilty- Clive was doing a much better job than he did. Of course, Clive was older and more knowledgeable about these things. It was only Luke's first time and Clive kept that in the back of his mind for later.

Heat filled the car as their arousal continued to skyrocket. The sunset was shining back at them, filling the air with passion and lust. Clive was so expertly sucking Luke's member and stroking the teen's body with his one free hand, rubbing his sides and letting his fingers dance across his chest. Luke went back to wetting the elder's fingers, sucking them as if he was sucking Clive's member again. When the time was right, Clive pulled away from the teen's lower half, making Luke stop licking the fingers and groan at him in disapproval.

"Luke, you were getting close- I could feel it. If I finished you off, then the next part wouldn't be as good, now would it?" Clive explained. Luke was confused once again, but Clive knew exactly what he was doing. He sat up and pulled Luke up with him, sitting the boy in his lap. The teen wrapped his legs around the elder's waist and looked him right in the eye with a questioning look in his own. "Hold on and I'll show you everything," the elder assured. He hastily slid one the well lubricated fingers into Luke's entrance, earning a sharp gasp and a loud whine of pain. The muscles inside of Luke clamped around the digit and made it very hard for the elder to move his finger, but after a few moments of careful motions, Luke was getting used to the feeling. Clive understood the relaxing of the boy's body and used it as his green light to add the second finger into him. Again, the boy tensed up and whined, grabbing onto Clive's shoulders and pressing his head against him.

"W-Why are you doing this...? It hurts...!" The teen cried.

"It's alright, Luke. It's supposed to hurt. There's nothing abnormal about it. After a good bit of time, it won't hurt anymore, so rest assured." Luke nodded the best he could in response as his blush deepened and he began to sweat. He was right, it really was taking a good bit of time- time Luke didn't want to have to put up with, but he did because he was trusting Clive to make him feel good again. Trust was definitely not something Clive deserved, but he was proving to Luke that at this moment he was trustworthy. When Luke finally got used to the scissoring motions he was making, he carefully and slowly inserted his third finger in and widened his entrance more- stretching the teen and preparing him for what was coming. Luke bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying not to make a big fuss over it. With his free hand, he rubbed Luke's back and tried to calm him down. The boy in his lap gazed down with his forehead still pressed against the chest of the young man and basked his beauty. His body was undeniably, undoubtedly unbeatable and it gave Luke butterflies.

Releasing the pressure he had on one of Clive's shoulders, he licked his own hand and brought it down to stroke the elder's member again. Clive shuddered and tensed up, slightly surprised at the boy's actions. Luke smiled and pumped him with rhythm, unintentionally getting him into a slick and ready state for what was to come. His fingers gently ran across the length, studying it and recording every inch in his memory.

Relying on his forehead and Clive's hand on his back for stability, Luke brought his other hand down and rapidly pumped his own member before bringing his and Clive's lengths together and rubbing them against each other using both of his hands. The boys went out of breath for a moment- the feeling of their pulsating members working to grind together was a total euphoria to them. It was heavenly, orgasmic, blissful- everything! No other feeling could even come close to comparison! It sent shivers down their spines and made them moan with pleasure. Clive deemed it time to remove his fingers from the boy's entrance. He pulled the digits out of the apprentice and put his hand on the teen's waist, urging him to continue what he was currently doing. Luke understood and kept rubbing the parts together, pumping them both at the same time and keeping them slick. Clive watched him lustfully and placed a few kisses in his hair. Luke was reaching his limit again, so he stopped- just like Clive did before.

The elder cupped the boy's chin and kissed him, laying back afterwards and resting his hands on Luke's perfect hips. He gazed up at him and waited for him to figure out what he needed to do. Luke looked down at him in confusion. Let's see, he was straddling Clive and he had just had his entrance widened. With that information, it was quite easy to figure out what to do next. With a sudden smile, Luke positioned himself over Clive's hard member and slowly lowered himself. Clive tensed up and moaned as he penetrated the younger male. He took his hands of Luke's hips and laced his fingers between Luke's as they interlocked hands to help give the boy stability. It's a good thing he did, because if he hadn't, Luke would have crashed forward, landing hard on top of the elder male and it probably would've hurt.

Luke couldn't figure out if he wanted to scream out in pain or scream out in pleasure. It hurt. It definitely hurt, but at the same time, it felt so good to have Clive inside of him- his member pulsing with desire. He didn't have to think about it for long. He screamed, period. It didn't matter, a scream was a scream. His scream was out of both, but it turned Clive on so much, he thought he would come at that very moment. He pushed the feeling to the side though and simply gazed up at the boy, waiting for him to go on. It took the teen a moment or two to chill out, but when he finally did, he rode with such enthusiasm and effort. It was almost as if he had done this part before. Luke's pants, gasps, and moans were some of the most erotic Clive had ever heard in his time. He was so perfect... even down to the way his hair came down over his face, shadowing it and preventing the elder from seeing the expressions on his face. Clive reached up and brushed the hair out of his face to discover a pained expression. It was hurting him, and yet he wasn't saying anything or stopping! Clive made Luke look at him as he took on a worried and sympathetic expression.

"Luke, calm down. You can wait until it doesn't hurt if you need to." Luke nodded and stopped for a moment. Letting his body get used to the feeling of Clive's length inside of him. It was a full two minutes before Luke made any sort of movement again. Clive was getting impatient and he needed Luke right then. He squeezed the boy's hands a bit to let him know he needed more. Luke took a deep breath and returned riding him, starting off slow. He was a little afraid to go on, but he wanted Clive to get what he needed. Luke's body was adjusted by this time anyway and all he could feel was the pleasure as the pain melted away. Having no reason to go slow anymore, Luke sped up his actions, moaning loudly and uttering out Clive's name.

"C-Clive...!" The elder watched him with a smirk. He found it quite amusing to hear the boy choke out his name while doing such a thing. Luke's hair was sticking to his face and he was panting and breathing heavily. Clive chuckled and released Luke's hands, grabbing his hips and urging him to stop. Luke looked down at him in confusion. Was he not doing it right? Did he do something wrong? Nothing felt wrong to him. Clive sat up and pulled the boy close, hugging him tightly before laying him back and getting on his knees. He pulled Luke's legs up and the teen wrapped them around the elder's waist loosely. Clive smirked at him and began thrusting into him rapidly. Luke arched up his back to meet every thrust, laying his hands back and curling his toes. Clive was eager and anxious to keep going- bringing as much pleasure to himself as the boy below him. He reached that sweet hidden spot within the younger male on every thrust and Luke's moaning was almost deafening, but it was still hard to hear over Clive's heavy breathing and moaning.

That was one thing about Luke that he liked- his tendency to over dramatize and make things seem better or worse than they probably are, but what he didn't know was that Luke's moaning was probably under dramatizing the way he actually felt. He had never had this feeling before and there was absolutely no way to describe it. He was in seventh heaven. He was on cloud nine. He was in his own little world. He was-... He was-... He was coming! With a loud cry, Luke came and coated his chest. Clive briefly stopped and looked down at him, a little confused and a little irritated. Luke was shivering and trying to catch his breath. Clive glared at him for a moment before resuming his strong thrusts. Luke tensed up and clenched his fists. It was enough! He wanted him to stop!

"C-Clive, stop!" He pleaded.

"No, Luke. Not everything is about you," the elder responded without stopping. He thrusted faster and faster- gripping the teen's hips with strength and desire. Luke gasped and moaned again, falling back into the passion of sex. In no time at all he was writhing with pleasure once again- twisting his body and breathing heavily. His moans complimented the joyful expression of his face and it drove Clive absolutely wild. Just earlier today he could've killed this boy without any hesitation and now, he was fucking him with power and dominance, giving him pleasure instead of pain- well, at least not anymore. The elder snickered as he continued to thrust into him, post-haste! He was getting very close. He wanted to come at that very moment, but he also wanted Luke to come at the same time. He removed one of his hands from Luke's waist and began pumping the teen's member in tune with his thrusts. Luke thought he was going to rip the seat apart with the way he was gripping it. He couldn't handle that much pleasure at once! He looked up and marveled at Clive's paradistic form. He was excellently put together and handsome in every way. The sunset's light beamed in on him and hit his face at an angle that made him look even better. Luke began wondering how he got so lucky.

"Luke, I don't think I can handle it much longer... I'm gonna-...!"

"M-Me too, again!" With a blaring moan from both boys, they came at the same time- Luke covering both their chests. Clive stared down at Luke, panting and gasping for air. Luke stared right back, shaking and panting as well. After a few short moments, Clive fell forward onto the teen and knocked the air out of Luke, who quickly regained it as his heart rate decreased. With a few deep breaths, Clive pushed himself up with wobbly arms and kissed Luke adoringly. Luke gazed up at him with dreamy eyes and looked away with a deep blush. The elder got up and reached for his blazer, pulling a handkerchief out and wiping himself off, offering it to Luke when he was done. The teen sat up and took it from him, cleaning himself well.

As the boys got dressed once again, Clive looked over to Luke as he was finishing up buttoning his shirt and fell on top of him.

"Oh Luke, you're so cute, you make me want to do it again," The older male complained. Luke giggled and tried to push him off.

"It's getting late. Even if you did do it again, it would be dark by the time we got back and the professor would cross-examine us."

"I know, I know..." Clive finished dressing himself and got out of the car, going back to the driver seat. Luke climbed back up front and looked at Clive with a smile. Clive held out one hand and Luke laced their fingers together, resting his head on his other hand and watching the elder as he drove back to the professor's house.

When they got back, Luke released Clive's hand and got out of the car. Clive got out and went over to Luke, putting an arm around his shoulder and escorting him back inside. When they got in, the professor was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for them. He looked up from his paper and smiled.

"So I see you changed your mind about Luke, huh?" He teased. Luke had already known full well that Clive hated him before and to be honest, he hated him too, so he let the statement breeze right over him without taking offense.

"You bet. I could never hate this little guy. You know what? He's pretty cool," Clive replied, pulling Luke closer. Luke smiled up at him and leaned his head against him.

"I can't wait to make good grades again! I'm going to work extra hard this time!" He said with a grin.


End file.
